Breaking Atoms
Breaking Atoms is the debut studio album by American hip hop group Main Source, released in 1991 on Wild Pitch Records. Production for the album was handled by the group, and recording took place during 1990 and 1991 at Homeboy Studio, Power Play Studios and Libra Digital in New York City. Recorded during the golden age of hip hop, Breaking Atoms is distinguished stylistically by its incorporation of jazz and soul music samples. The album has been highly regarded by music writers due mostly to its production, with its heavy and original use of sampling influencing hip hop producers for a considerable portion of the 1990s. Breaking Atoms has been widely regarded by writers and music critics as a significantly influential album and has been noted for debuting rapper Nas, who appears on the posse cut "Live at the Barbeque". His contribution to the song was sampled on "The Genesis", the introductory track to his 1994 debut album Illmatic. Although often recognised as one of the most important records in hip hop history, the album went out of print due to the demise of Wild Pitch Records in 1997, but has since been reissued by Fontana Distribution in 2008. Track listing All songs produced by Main Source, except for "Vamos a Rapiar", produced by Main Source and co-produced by Pete Rock. Notes *Bass performed by Anton Pukshansky. *Track 11 features keyboards performed by Robert "J.D. Drumsticks" Stevenson. Samples Snake Eyes * "Getting Nasty" by Ike Turner and The Kings of Rhythm * "Watermelon Man" by Johnnie Taylor Just Hangin' Out * "Bam Bam" by Sister Nancy * "90% of Me Is You" by Vanessa Kendrick * "I Turn My Back on Love" by Skull Snaps Looking At the Front Door * "You're Getting a Little Too Smart" by The Detroit Emeralds * "Think Twice" by Donald Byrd * "Chick A Boom" by The Pazant Brothers and The Beaufort Express Large Professor * "The Champ" by The Mohawks * "High as Apple Pie-Slice II (Long Version)" by Charles Wright and the Watts 103rd Street Rhythm Band Just a Friendly Game of Baseball * "Pot Belly" by Lou Donaldson * "Mongoose" by Elephant's Memory Scratch & Kut * "Feel Like Making Love" by Bob James * "N.T." by Kool & the Gang Peace Is Not the Word to Play * "T.L.C. (Tender Lovin' Care)" by MFSB Vamos a Rapiar * "Repeat After Me" by The Three Sounds He Got So Much Soul (He Don't Need No Music) * "Hey Joyce" by Lou Courtney Live at the Barbeque * "The Man Tries Running His Usual Game but..." by Melvin Van Peebles feat. Earth, Wind & Fire * "In the Land of Milk and Honey" by Vicki Anderson * "Nautilus" by Bob James Watch Roger Do His Thing * "You'll Like It Too" by Funkadelic * "Sing a Simple Song" by Sly & the Family Stone Just a Friendly Game of Baseball (Remix) * "Didn't I Fool You" by Ruby Andrews * "It's Your Rock" by Fantasy Three Category:1991 debut albums Category:1991 albums Category:Golden age hip hop albums Category:Main Source albums Category:Large Professor albums Category:Wild Pitch Records albums Category:Albums produced by Pete Rock Category:Albums produced by Large Professor Category:East Coast hip hop albums